Ripples of Fear
by scarlett2112
Summary: July 1916 is a time of record heat, a polio epidemic, and a World War raging in Europe. But beach-goers in New Jersey are threatened by an even greater terror: a shark that has suddenly developed a taste for human flesh. Join Damon and Elena on this journey to the past...
1. Chapter 1

_With summer and vacations at hand, we decided to start posting this story... See you at the bottom._

* * *

July 1, 1916

Stepping onto the sidewalk, Damon breathes in the salty, crisp smell of the sea. The Atlantic Ocean is spread before him, glittering like a pool of diamonds tossing gently with each crest of the waves as they lap onto the shoreline, creating an intricate pattern on the smooth sand. The sun is climbing in the sky creating an awe inspiring canvas of oranges, reds and yellows. Sunrise is just as beautiful as the sunset. He pauses to take in the beauty of the morning before continuing on his way to the beach where he works as a lifeguard. It's unseasonably hot but he still very much loves what he does.

He sees her walking ahead of him so he picks up his pace till she notices him. He smiles, tipping his head to the pretty young maid who works at the Engleside Hotel. The huge and luxurious building overlooks his beach. Every time he sees her, she takes his breath away, truthfully, he's been sweet on her since the first time he laid eyes on her lovely face.

She has beautiful brown eyes, he certain their endless depths hold all the answers. "Good morning, Miss Gilbert".

"Mr. Salvatore," she replies, the corners of her mouth lifting as her cheeks bloom a beautiful shade of luminescent rosy pink. "It's going to be another hot day it seems."

"It is. With Independence Day coming, there will be a lot of people at the beach."

"I suspect you're right," she concurs. Walking alongside him, she takes a deep breath, loving the smell of the sea. The light ocean breezes whisper like a lover, brushing salty kisses on her face and tousling her long brunette hair. On days this it fills the boat sails, pushing them through the water while nudging the clouds across the sky.

She loves living by the ocean too, still she'll be glad when this summer is over, it's been swelteringly hot and uncomfortable, her clothes and hair stick to her sweaty skin. Her job is hard but she does take pride in what she does and she appreciates the tips she receives from the hotel's guests.

The richest of the rich descend on Beach Haven every summer. Although it's fun to dream, Elena knows she'll never be a part of their world, well aside from waiting on them that is. When they reach the hotel, Damon wishes her a wonderful day. She gifts him with another smile which makes his heart start to thump against his chest. One of these days, he'll work up the nerve to ask her for a date. He watches her walk away but warmth fills his insides when she turns around on the top step. Raising her hand, she waves at him before disappearing inside the building.

Damon continues on his path to the lifeguard platform. No matter which way he turns, the sandy beach stretches for miles. Seagrass covered dunes, sun-bleached remnants of shipwrecks and shadows cast by the hotel's Victorian turrets color the sand. The wind is warm and people are beginning to congregate, setting up their umbrellas and cabanas to enjoy the day. He's already sweating when he climbs up and onto the platform.

He scans the water as far as he can see. Everything appears copacetic so he relaxes back into his seat to watch, his life ring ready should he need it. There's also a lifesavers' rowboat laying just beyond the seaweed line.

Hearing dogs barking he looks around again, there are several playing in the shallow water, their owners throwing sticks and balls for them to fetch. He happens to notice a young man jogging at the water's edge, a dog running beside him. The guy dips his toes into the water, shrugs and moves further out.

The water temperature is sixty-eight degrees, but people are running in and out, laughter fills the air. For whatever reason, Damon keeps an eye on the man. As the water reaches his torso, he jackknifes his body and dives in, his dog jumping in right behind him.

Suddenly the dog turns around and swims back to shore. The man stands up, whistles and tries to coax it to come back in but he doesn't budge. Damon looks around to the other bathers and then back just as the man starts to swim towards shore, Damon notices the steel gray fin break the blue water behind him. Quickly it closes the distance between itself and the young man. Damon jumps down from his platform and runs towards the water, people are screaming for the guy to watch out but he doesn't seem to hear them over the pounding surf.

He is in only three and a half feet of water when everything begins to move in slow motion. A huge triangular head rises out of the water, jaws filled with razor sharp teeth open wide and clamp down on him. The young man screams in agony at the same time his blood begins to color the surrounding water red.

Damon is already knee deep and swimming towards him at the risk of his own life. Another man reaches the victim first and grabs on under his arms. Damon latches on and they try with all their might to pull him onto the sand but they find themselves in a tug of war of sorts with the ten foot fish. A couple more guys brave the danger and try to help free him.

With Damon in the lead, they pull the man and the shark towards the beach. When its belly brushes against the sea bottom, it finally releases its grip and swims off, disappearing into deeper water.

Damon's stomach churns at the sight. Most of the unfortunate young man's left leg is missing, his femoral artery is spurting blood.

With everyone now out of the water, Damon doesn't hesitate to help. Knowing that this is a matter of life and death, the group of rescuers - including the man's father - carry him into the hotel manager's office. A door is quickly removed and placed across two desks, forming a makeshift bed. The doctor screams for towels and Elena hurries over carrying a stack of white ones. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers at the gruesome injury but she quickly takes a couple, using them to apply direct pressure to the gaping wound.

Despite the efforts of his father, a doctor, he dies within the hour. Elena pales and with every ounce of strength she possesses she sweeps her hand lightly over his face, closing his eyes for the final time. After giving the grieving father a heartfelt, "I'm sorry," she hurries out of the office, runs outside and throws up on the sand, Damon grabs one of the clean towels and runs after her. When she finishes, he dabs the sweat off of her forehead and hands it to her so she can wipe off her mouth.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore, um, I must return to work." She gives him a pained smile then goes back into the hotel to continue her chores. Damon watches till she's gone and then runs back to the beach to resume his own duties.

 _None of them could have known that this was just the beginning of the nightmare that was to follow..._

* * *

*** _His wounds were so severe that even with the modern medical techniques and fast emergency transport available today, more than a century later, it is unlikely he would have survived. Charles Vansant became the first victim of the Jersey Shore man-eater of 1916._

 _I hope you liked chapter 1. I love sharks, I find them fascinating. Thank you for all of your support, kindness and friendships, you all mean so much to Eva and me._

 _Eva, you dazzle me everyday with your brilliance. Thank you so much for being here, for being my co-writer and for everything you do._

 _We have several story ideas we're dying to dive into..._

 _I can't wait to hear what you think..._

 _I did post a teaser image for another story as well as a collage for this one on my fb page if you're interested._

 _WTTJ will come tomorrow. I was just so anxious to get this one started. I hope you all have a fantastic day._


	2. Spring Lake

Nightmare images of razor sharp teeth, blood, bone and tattered flesh combine to rob Damon of any attempt at sleep. Every time he'd close his eyes, he would relive the fatal beach attack. Still, he has a job to do and people depend on him so he drags himself out of bed, quickly downs a couple cups of coffee and then heads to the beach for another long day under the scorching sun. On his way, he throws a vendor a penny for a newspaper. The New York Times headline reads, "Dies After Attack by Fish."

Killed by a 'fish' Damon mumbles to himself as he continues to read the article. Vansant was killed by a sea creature of some kind but what? There has never been a documented case of a shark attack on American shores before. Monster shark attacks seem to be the thing of old sea tales. Having heard a lot of people talking about it when he got back to the beach yesterday, he was surprised to hear many of them offering conjecture and seemingly willing to believe the attacker was a giant mackerel or a huge sea turtle rather than a shark.

After finishing the write up, he tosses it in a garbage receptacle and continues along the boardwalk. Stopping in his tracks when he sees her, Damon smiles and steps aside to give her space. "Good Morning, Miss Elena."

He thinks he hears her return the greeting but is a little dismayed at how she's keeping her head down, her pace quickly surpassing his. He has to pick up his own to catch up with her. "Is something wrong?"

She looks up for a moment and shakes her head no. Before he can question her any further, she turns towards the Engleside Hotel without looking back. Damon watches her till she disappears inside the building. He can't help but ponder what's bothering her. Is it something he did? Having no answers, he walks onto the sand and hurries to the lifeguard stand to begin his watch for the day.

* * *

Once Elena is inside, she can breathe a little easier. It's not that she doesn't like Damon, she feels embarrassed that he saw her in such a state after Mr. Vansant tragically passed yesterday. A part of her feels grateful that he helped her, holding her hair and getting her a towel but the other part hates that he saw her vomiting, pale and with sweat beaded on her forehead.

She's startled out of her reverie when someone bumps her shoulder. She quickly excuses herself and hurries to the maids quarters to change into her uniform. Once she does, her boss sends her to clean up the door that they laid him on while the man's father tried to save his life. Once she's done, the maintenance man will rehang it. She can't help but wonder why it wasn't done yesterday after the horror.

She's feels her belly begin to churn chaotically when she steps inside that room. Everywhere she looks she sees red. The metallic stench of dried blood fills her nostrils. She can feel her mouth begin to water with hot saliva. It takes everything she has not to run outside again. Unconsciously she starts to backtrack but she's forced to stop when she bumps into the wall behind her. Knowing that she has to conquer this aversion, she walks over to the window, opens it up and breathes in the fresh, salty sea air. After several minutes, her stomach settles and she gets to work cleaning the room.

By the time she finishes, she feels a little better. She takes the dirty rags to the hotel's laundry area to get new ones to start cleaning guest rooms. By the end of the day, Elena is tired, she reaches up to cover her mouth when she starts to yawn. After saying goodbye to her friend and co-worker Alexia, she starts to walk back to her boarding house where she's staying for the summer. Her family lives in Matawan Creek several miles north of Beach Haven.

She walks down the boardwalk but pauses to look at the sea. It's mesmerizing and beautiful, she loves the sound of the waves as they crash into the shore. To the north, she sees the tall stalks of sea grass blowing in a southeasterly direction. Sighing as she breathes in the gusty breeze, she looks to the south. When she does, she sees him climbing down from his lifeguard perch. He talks to another young man who pats his shoulder and then climbs up to take Damon's place. Just as she's about to continue on her way, her eyes join with his. A smile erupts on his face and he starts jogging towards her, waving as he does.

She nods but doesn't wait for him. Her unspoken words do little to dissuade him. "Miss Elena, can I walk you home?" he asks, his voice breathy from running.

Feeling that she has no choice, she nods and starts walking. She doesn't volunteer any conversation. When he asks her a question, her replies are clipped. Before long they reach her boarding house, she says goodbye and hurries inside. She leans against the door, grateful to be home. It will probably take some time before she can overcome her discomfort. She's really very fond of him, he makes her heart spin out of control but with her responsibilities, she knows he's better off without her. Several seconds pass before she moves away from the door and over to the window to peak outside. She pulls the curtain back just as he starts to walk away. Feeling melancholy begin to overwhelm her, she hurries to her room, collapses on the bed with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

After several days of barely making eye contact with Elena, Damon is determined to waylay her and demand to know why she's avoiding him. Logically he knows he did nothing wrong, but he has no clue how a woman's mind works. Because he traded shifts with Will, he has five days off so he hopes that maybe she'll even agree to go out for an ice cream or something with him if they can get past whatever is bothering her. Having laid in bed a little longer than he should have, he dresses quickly to head to the beach.

Before leaving his place, he walks over to the office to pick up his mail. He's a little surprised to see a letter from his brother. The smile he's wearing soon turns to a frown when he sees what's inside. Dropping his chin to his chest, the best laid plans and all, he crumples up the letter and tosses it in the trash. Stefan wants him to come to Spring Lake and fill in for him so he and his fiancé, Caroline can visit her parents in Pennsylvania. Although it's somewhat of a surprise, since Damon is a trained lifeguard himself, his boss gave Stefan the okay.

He shakes his head, this isn't what he wanted to do with his days off, Stefan is going to owe him big. Tomorrow, he'll get on the train to Spring Lake but he's not stepping foot on it unless he has a chance to talk to her. But the more he thinks about it the more he wonders if he isn't good enough for her? The thought is fleeting though because he can't not try, she's incredible, beautiful inside and out, kind, he knows what he wants.

With his mind made up, he stops at the telegraph office on the way to the beach to send Stefan a message, telling him to expect him tomorrow. When that's done, he hurries to the beach, barely making it in time to start his shift on the platform. He's grateful that there have been no more 'fish' incidents since Mr. Vansant's tragic run in with one. He's certain that it was a shark, he saw the dorsal fin breaking the surface just before it tore into the man.

As morning bleeds into afternoon, Damon scans the horizon. He's constantly on alert for any signs of distress. He says thanks when someone hands him a glass of water. Downing it quickly, he turns his gaze back to the beautiful sea before him. The ocean breeze tousles his hair forcing him to push it off of his face. On days like this, it playfully fills the sails of the pleasure boats, it flutters their flags and pushes them to and fro over each wave. He comes here on his days off just to enjoy the splendor of the sea, water stretching far beyond the eyes' reach. Sometimes the wind drives the waves to crash onto the shore, sending white spray high into the air, coating his eyelashes and roaring like the king of beasts protecting its young.

Today he's content to watch the people dip into the ocean and children building sandcastles and others playing fetch with their pets. Then something catches his attention, a head bobbing beneath the waves. Damon leaps from his perch, grabs the life preserver and runs like a rocket towards the water. With super human effort, he fights the waves to reach the girl. He sees her head break the surface again, gulping for air before the undercurrent pulls her beneath yet again. This time he doesn't see her come up. He sucks in a mouthful of air and sinks below the waves, by some stroke of luck he finds an arm, latches on tight, and drags her to shore. Others are waiting, they help him get her to the sand, she's coughing and sputtering now but he breathes a huge sigh of relief, knowing that she will survive.

After a few congratulations from bathers, he walks back to the stand to continue his watch, his chest still heaving from the exertion.

* * *

Damon is chomping at the bit for his replacement to arrive. When he finally sees him lumbering towards the perch, he jumps down and after giving Mason a brief overview of the day, he's off to find Elena. He hurries over to the hotel, reaching it at almost the same time she walks out. He stands back so she won't see him. As soon as she sets foot on the boardwalk, he comes up behind her.

"Hello Miss Elena."

"Mr. Salvatore, you are quite persistent."

"Look, can we talk? I'll even spring for an ice cream."

She pauses, looking everywhere but at him till she feels his hand brush against hers.

"Please?"

"If you insist."

"I do." He extends his arm, gesturing for her to go first. They walk in silence till they reach the small café, Damon holds open the door letting her enter first. After ordering them each a bowl of ice cream, he joins her at their table.

"I'll get right to the point, can you tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Forgive me, I don't mean to be contrary but yes, you have, you've barely said two words to me since _that_ day."

"I didn't like that you saw me like that." She pauses for a minute, her mind going back to that horrible afternoon. _men shouldn't see a lady vomiting._

"Miss Elena?"

"Weak, I mean."

"That's it? That's why you've been so distant?"

"I'm sorry, it's just who I am. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank God, I was so worried," he stops when the waitress places their bowls in front of them. He thanks her and then picks up his spoon, taking a bite of the refreshing treat. "May I be candid with you?"

"Yes, of course, I want you to be," she replies, putting a spoonful in her mouth. Damon is mesmerized by the face she makes, it does wicked things to his body, things beyond his control. He shifts and smiles at her.

"I like you, I like you a lot. I would like to take you out."

"Um, I... I like you too."

"It's settled then. I have to go to Spring Lake tomorrow to help out my brother but when I come back, would you go out with me?" He smiles when he sees her cheeks begin to bloom red. When their eyes meet again, she nods yes, her smile matching his own. They sit and chat about other things and after paying the bill, he suggests a walk along the beach before it gets too late. Although he wants nothing more than to hold her hand, he doesn't want to do anything improper so they walk side by side till they find a big boulder to sit on. Elena is so beautiful, the light play of the setting sun illuminates her very being, it's ethereal almost. Beyond the majestic waves in the western sky is something almost as breathtaking as she is, the sunset. Beautiful smudges of coral, lavender, turquoise and fiery oranges blend together creating an astounding site.

As much as he'd like to sit by her side and watch the sun sink into the horizon, they both reluctantly get up to go home. He walks her to her boarding house and after she says goodnight and gifts him with a beautiful smile, his heart somersaults in his chest and he's practically weightless as he makes his way back to his own place.

* * *

"There you are Damon," Stefan greets him as he steps off the train. As soon as he sees his brother, he hurries over and pulls him into a hug. He takes off his hat and bows slightly to Caroline.

"It's good to see you," she offers, blushing when he kisses her hand.

"You too. So when are you leaving?"

"We're going to take you over to my place and then down to the beach. Caroline and I have our own train to catch this afternoon. Her parents are expecting us for a late holiday weekend."

"Let's go then," Damon suggests, picking up his bag and following Stefan and Caroline out of the depot. Once he's settled in Stefan's place, the two men head down to the beach where he introduces Damon to his boss and a couple of his friends. Stefan is in college, working as a lifeguard for the summer. It's decent pay for what is often a pretty docile job, Stefan's words not Damon's. He didn't witness Mr. Vansant being chewed on by a monster 'fish'. Damon is told to report to work tomorrow, July 6th in the morning, he'll work a ten hour shift. He shakes the man's hand then leaves with Stefan to get some lunch, promising to be at the beach the next day.

* * *

July 6, 1916

Beams of sunlight stream through the window awakening Damon just before his alarm goes off. Once he's up, he stretches his limbs and rubs the knots out of his lower back. His brother's spare bed isn't very comfortable. He quickly dresses and goes to the kitchen. Since he's alone, he quickly makes himself a pot of coffee and a bite to eat then he pockets the key Stefan gave him, pulls the door shut and heads down the block towards the beach. It's another hot, balmy day.

As soon as Damon reaches the lifeguard area, he's given a canteen full of water and a good luck salutation before he takes his place on the platform. He watches with rapt attention, the people going in and coming out of the water. It's much the same here as it is in Beach Haven. The time goes by slowly, he finds himself yawning under the direct heat of the sun. He stands up, raising his hand to shield his eyes from its bright glare.

When the famous Essex and Sussex hotel comes into view, he stops for a moment to peruse it. The posh building is _the_ destination for wealthy shore visitors of all ages. It sits directly across the street from the ocean and the boardwalk. Damon remembers walking inside once with his parents but when he touched one of the vases, his mom slapped his fingers. That was his first and last visit to the famed hotel. Damon turns back to look at the ocean. He sees a youngish looking man jogging towards the water line. He wades out till he's waist deep and then starts swimming straight out to sea.

He continues scanning the shore line, he smiles at one family as the kids bury who he supposes is their father in the sand. He looks out again, by now the man is at least a thousand feet out. Suddenly Damon stands up, his heart is pounding inside of his chest. He sees a huge spray of water erupt from the surface of the sea. A woman starts yelling, "The man in the red canoe is upset!" There is no canoe, the red is the man's blood spreading out across the water.

Damon leaps off the stand, he and another fellow push their rescue boat into the water and together they row as fast as they can. As they get closer to the unfortunate young man, Damon sees a black shape under the water, striking at the man over and over again. Damon grabs under his arms and struggles to pull him into the boat, surprised at how amazingly light he is - until he sees that both of his legs have been bitten off. The guy lays at the bottom of the boat bleeding while Damon and the other man in their Herculean effort to get him to help quickly, row so fast it's as if the devil himself is chasing them. The man briefly describes his ordeal, the two men bearing witness to his words.

"He was a big gray fellow, and as rough as sandpaper," says the man as he lay dying. "He cut me here in the side, and his belly was so rough it bruised my face and arms. That was when I yelled the first time. I thought he had gone on, but he only turned and shot back at me and snipped my left leg off." He loses consciousness and never wakes again, he's dead by the time they reach the shore.

Damon is sick to his stomach but finds a blanket laying on the sand to cover the man's remains. A short time later, Dr. William G. Schauffler, the governor's staff physician and a surgeon in the National Guard, examines Bruder's body on the beach.

Schauffler is a fisherman himself and sure as to the cause of the bellhop's death: "There is not the slightest doubt that a man-eating shark inflicted the injuries," he reports, convinced the creature, a confirmed man-eater, would not stop at one victim. As soon as he is done with examining the body he plans to organize a patrol of armed men and a fleet of boats to put an end to the killer shark.

Once his shift is done for the afternoon, Damon picks up his canteen and heads back to Stefan's place, losing his meager stomach contents in the bushes along the way.

* * *

Damon arrives home two days later, exhausted both physically and mentally, images of the man bleeding out at the bottom of the boat right before his very eyes play on repeat in his mind. He's grateful beyond comprehension when he's met with a fiery welcome from one very beautiful young lady. Elena doesn't think or know what she's doing, she just feels such an incredible sense of relief that _he_ returned home safely.

When the first news of the attack arrived and it dawned on her that Spring Lake was where he told her he would be, Elena was so worried that she couldn't even sleep. Again and again, dreams of the unfortunate young man interrupted her sleep, many times the face she saw drowning in blood was Damon's. The next day she found out that no one else died at Spring Lake but what if the monster would return to claim _his_ life?

Seeing him drawing near, his bare feet sinking in the sand, she just runs. He looks up just in time to see her wild and breathtaking self make the last few steps, his eyes widen but he manages to spread his arms, catching her at the right moment. He's concerned when he feels how shaky she is, her tremors so strong they're resonating in his own body.

"What's the matter?" he asks in wonder, not that he's complaining.

"I... I was so scared the _fish_ would take you and I was so indifferent around you these last several days..." She steps away, realizing only now that she literally threw herself at him. Although, she's still close, Damon liked it better with her arms around him but if he has any say in the matter, this was only the first time.

"Promise me, please Damon, that you'll never ever go anywhere near the _shark_ again. Promise me..."

"Elena." He can't help himself and reaches up to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd rather not go in the water anymore either. I'm planning to tell my boss first thing in the morning," he says in a lighter tone, not only to charm the enchanting giggles out of her but also to distract himself from what her close proximity is doing to his own body.

Later, he will tell her about the second victim, how close he actually got to the shark. _Maybe this nightmare is over and they'll never have to think about it again._

* * *

 _The second victim, Charles Bruder was a twenty-five year old Swiss bellhop at the swanky Essex and Sussex Hotel. He was a well-known figure in Spring Lake and his form could be seen swimming in the ocean every summer day during his late afternoon break. He often boasted that while living in California he had swum many times with large sharks and was unafraid of them._

 _*Mr. Bruder's last words taken from eye witness accounts._

 _Patrol boats were put into the water, but the next deadly incident of during that hot summer of 1916 did not occur at Spring Lake. Nor did it occur anywhere along the Atlantic beaches of New Jersey. Indeed, it occurred at the most unlikely place that anyone might think of..._

* * *

 _Thanks so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews and interest in the prologue. We're so happy to see so many of you jump on board with us. As a history buff, I love dropping Damon and Elena into different eras, different times. "Tomorrow" is my favorite set in WW2 but we've also sent them to San Francisco for the 1906 earthquake, Chicago for the great fire, Mt. St Helens for the 1980 eruption, The days after Pearl Harbor, leading up to the Battle of Midway in 1942 and an adventure aboard an Edwardian era luxury ocean liner ;)_ _I have ideas for other historical DE adventures. It's just a question of finding a plot to drop them into the history books._

 _Thank you Eva for all of your help and devotion to this and all of our stories. I love you lots._

 _Chapter Title: Spring Lake_

 _I am Delena till the end of time but if any of you are interested, Eva's friend, Eos Blaze 0402 has an Elejah and Dalaric story, "Only You". Damon and Elena aren't together romantically in it but the bond she's built between them is just stunning._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best of the DE universe. Have a safe and wonderful day. Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow with WTTJ, if not it'll be Thursday._


	3. The Other Man

The next day, Damon decides to have a word with his boss. He wants to know if the city is planning any kind of safety measures, such as closing the beach in lieu of a second fish attack. Tobias explains to him that the city council is meeting as they speak to try to formulate some kind of plan. Although he's a little wary of going back into the water, Damon knows himself, he could never not save someone because of what danger may be lurking beneath the waves. He doesn't want Elena to worry about him but he likes and needs his job. She's all he wants, he knows this with absolute certainty.

Once he's back at the beach, he climbs up on the familiar platform. Looking around, he's still mesmerized by the stark beauty of this place. The ocean shore lies jagged, its rocky outcrops resembling a torn piece of paper where they meet the rushing waves when they crash against them at high tide. There is every shade of blue imaginable, his eyes close briefly at the warm breeze, giving him a whiff of the salty air. The ocean's music takes command of his senses with the crashing waves and the cries of the seagulls. He smiles when he sees some children throwing popcorn at them. Other kids are building sand castles, very few people are going into the water though but considering the last week, he's not at all surprised.

It's a rather quiet day and he's relieved when his boss shows up with another young man to take Julian's place. His co-worker quit without any notice after the Spring Lake attack. Damon needs to train Brady for a few days but then they won't be short of lifeguards anymore. At least he'll have some good news to tell Elena. When he hears a scream, he stands up, scanning the horizon. He sees a woman flailing in the surf. Without taking a breath, he jumps off of his perch and runs pell-mell towards the water.

Her arms and legs are kicking desperately as he swims out towards her. Damon's body cuts a lean figure as he moves through the waves, dark indigo water swirling around her. Finally he reaches the woman but she fights, flailing her arms and legs so hard that she pulls him beneath the surface too. Slowly black begins to seep at the edge of his vision but he's not going to die, he promised _her_ so he kicks as hard as he can, reaching the surface in moments. He gulps in a huge breath of air and then dives down again, this time bringing the woman along with him. Deftly, he wraps one arm around her neck to keep her head above the water and swims back towards shore.

When he's waist deep, he stands up and carries her to the sand where he lays her. Dropping to his knees, he rolls her onto her side and slams the heel of his hand against her back. After several blows, she spurts out a mouthful of water and breathes in as hard as she can, her breasts are heaving with exertion.

Damon relaxes, finally able to suck in a breath himself. Moments later a man hurries over and helps her to her feet, enveloping her in a fierce hug. When they part, the man shakes Damon's hand, thanking him profusely for saving his wife's life. Damon says it's his job and then before the man can shower any more praise on him, goes back to the platform to watch the water again.

* * *

Once he's done for the day, Damon rushes to his place to change his clothes. He finally talked Elena into going on a date with him. When he reaches her place, he takes a deep breath and knocks on her rooming house door. The proprietress lets him, telling him to take a seat in the parlor while she goes for Elena. He's nervous, his hands clammy as he paces back and forth while waiting for her. He planned to take her to enjoy a hot dog along the boardwalk and a walk on the beach. He just hopes his idea will be okay with her.

"Hi," he breathes when he sees her lovely face.

"Hi, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I dozed off, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Would you rather do this another night?" he asks, concern filling his being.

"No, Damon, I'm okay, I want to go."

His face is beaming when he extends his arm for her to lead the way. Together they walk outside and towards the beach. They find one of the little food shacks, order their hotdogs and potatoes. When the vendor hands them to him, Damon gives them to her so he can pay the man, throwing in an extra dime for a tip. They sit down on the picnic table that faces the water. Elena takes a bite of her hotdog, he can tell by the expression on her face that it's good so he digs in himself.

When they finish, they sit together quietly, watching the water. The warm ocean breeze whispers at her like a lover, dropping salt kisses on her cheek and tousling her long chestnut hair. "You look beautiful today, you always look beautiful Elena."

She looks at him, a hint of blush coloring her cheeks at his compliment. Her eyes are something special altogether, their mischievous glint reflects the corners of her mouth which are fighting a smile. Damon stares enraptured by them. They are every shade of brown he can imagine, a raw umber and caramel mix dotted with bits of dark chocolate. Their ethereal glow gives him not only shivers, they make him want to wrap her in a warm embrace all at the same time. He longs for the day he can do just that.

"Really Damon?" she mumbles, a little put out sounding but he knows she's pleased inside.

"Do you want to go for a walk down by the water?"

"I'd like that."

After disposing of their trash, he takes her hand and they stroll down towards the waters edge. With the incoming tide, the waves are crashing onto the beach sending spray high into the air. Damon winks at her and takes off his shoes. She does the same, they leave them on a rock before walking a little farther down the shore. The beach is gentle beneath her bare feet. Tips of shells peek from holes made by little sea creatures, seeking shelter in the soft sand.

A white ribbon of cliffs and rocks surround them and the water. An occasional errant breeze sends tingling sensations through him, especially when his hand links with hers. "I have something to tell you, Elena."

"What's that?" she asks, sitting down on a rock not far from where they left their shoes.

"I talked to my boss today. The city is looking into some safety measures and also they hired another lifeguard, Brady is his name so I won't have to work every day. And um... I did save a girl today."

"That's wonderful Damon."

"I like my job, Elena."

"I know... you mentioned safety measures, what can they do? How can they protect people when they're in the water?" She asks, not taking her eyes off of his. He doesn't understand why but he finds himself getting lost when she looks at him like that.

"I don't know for sure, Elena. But Mr. Fell said something about nets, maybe fisherman patrolling with their boats. But hardly anyone was in the water today, I'm sure that's a direct result of the attacks."

"I suppose, what was it like? You know in Spring Lake?"

"I never want to see anything like that again as long as I live. When I pulled him into the boat, I didn't know why he felt so light... it was because the shark bit off his legs. He died right in front of me, Elena. It's was horrible."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Damon."

"Me too," he agrees, turning away to look at the silky sea in front of him. When she brushes her hand over his, he closes his eyes as the feeling burns a fiery trail through his body. He shifts on the rock so he's facing her. "I want whatever is brewing between us Elena. I know you feel it too."

She stares at him for another few seconds before looking out at the water again. The sun is beginning to make it's decent in the western sky. Silhouettes of seagulls fly across the now magenta, orange and yellow colored tongues that lick across the broad expanse for as far as she can see.

"What's it like to save a life?" she asks, effectively changing the topic.

"It's exhilarating, I can't really describe it but it feels good."

"I think it's great that you're doing something so noble with your life. Aren't you scared though? Two people are dead, Damon."

"I know, Elena and yes, I can't deny that I was a little afraid to go back into the water but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I would have let that girl die. I didn't think about anything else but her," he explains, turning his attention to the sea that's spread out in front of him. As soon as they put their shoes back on, they walk back to her boarding house. Elena's thoughts are deep with worry. She doesn't want to lose him to that monster fish, shark, whatever is it. When they reach the place, Damon pulls her aside, away from prying eyes that may be peeping out through the window.

As he leans forward, her pulse races, a stray strand of hair falls onto her face but with one slide of his thumb, he brushes it out of the way. Elena swallows and looking into his eye, deep pools of blue that reveal his kind heart. His lips touch her cheek. Time stops. Her racing heart comes to a sudden stand still. Her breath catches in her chest when their fingers entwine. As his mouth leaves her face, she can still feel the tingle. Fire pulses through her body, painting her cheeks a deep red hue. He silently steps back but their eye lock in a conversation of their very own. The porch light suddenly illuminates, ending the moment. Damon smiles and walks her to the door.

"Goodnight, Elena." He takes her hand and presses a lingering kiss to it before turning around and walking away.

"Goodnight," she whispers breathlessly, certain he can no longer hear her. Once she's inside, Mrs. Flowers approaches her with a letter in her hand.

"This came for you today. I forgot to give it to you earlier."

"Thank you," she says and with a quick nod hurries to her room, her heart bursting with excitement when she sees who it's from.

* * *

As soon as Elena gets to her room, she plops onto the bed and carefully opens it. She pulls her brother's letter out, her heart sinking like a leaden weight as she reads it. In the space of a few minutes, her excitement turns to unease. She slips it back into the envelope and stuffs it in her drawer. _Her brother's coming but he's not coming alone._

Since there's really nothing she can do about it now, she grabs a few things so she can take a bath. Afterwards she's going to read her Edgar Rice Burroughs book, 'The Beasts of Tarzan'. It's fun for her to get lost in that world for a little while.

Although she's excited to see him, she knows he'll want to go down to the beach. Matawan is fifteen miles to the shore so instead of dipping into the ocean, they often swim in the creek. She, Jeremy and their friends lived at the in the water during the hot months of summer.

She loves the beach herself it's just that if Damon sees her, she'll have to introduce her guests and this is one conundrum she has to solve on her own.

After spending the evening reading her book, Elena covers her mouth, yawning wildly. She switches off the light and then buries her face in the pillow, hoping she'll get some sleep in the sultry, uncomfortable temperature of her room.

The inky darkness engulfs the frail light, diminishing all happiness and bliss that had risen with the sun. Now only silence lingers, except for a small sigh of anxiety that leaps from her mouth. With everything that's happened in the last week, Elena can only sleep when she's exhausted. When she feels the fatigue in every muscle of her body, she sucks in a breath and her thoughts are dragged to the forefront in slow motion. She throws off the sheet and picks up her book to fan herself. Images of Mr. Vansant still haunt her subconscious, vivid portraits of blood and ragged flesh play on repeat like a reel of film at the movie show.

Sitting up, she gets up to open the window, she feels immediate relief when the salty smelling breeze cools off the beads of sweat on her forehead. She yawns again and after swallowing a full glass of water, she lays down on the bed. This time completely different thoughts keep her awake, ones that have nothing to do with the creature that lurks beneath the waves. This time it's nervousness about her guests and familial obligations that combine to rob her of another night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elena is sitting on the door step with a cup of coffee and the warm breeze of another toasty July morning. Even though she finally slept last night, it seems to have made no difference to her level of exhaustion. By the time morning arrived, her bed sheet was in a knot. She wonders if maybe he will walk over the crest of the small hill and tell her not to worry about anything. She puts those thoughts aside, finishes her coffee and then goes back inside to take her cup to the kitchen. After helping Mrs. Flowers with the dishes, she stuffs her book into her satchel and walks to the hotel to help the morning staff get caught up. The hotel is brimming with guests. When she finishes, she's free for the rest of the day so rather than go back to the boarding house, she walks the short distance to the beach.

Once she stakes out a patch of sand, she lays her things down. When she spies something close to the water's edge, she walks down to pick it up. The driftwood is soft in her hands and bleached by the salt and the sun. She runs her fingertips over the ridges and smiles at its unique shape, it's already been made beautiful by the briny ocean currents. She takes it back to her spot and stuffs it in her bag. Deciding to try to find a few more treasures, she takes her shoes off and walks back over to where the sea is lapping against the sand.

Small wet pebbles sparkle in the sunlight. The water is fairly calm today, small waves occasionally lash against the rocks, the white spray splatters her face and she can taste the salt. In the bright light of the afternoon, she looks out towards the endless expanse of shimmering blue water. A glimmer of light catches her eye, she takes a couple of steps and picks up the seashell. It's bigger than a starfish and shaped like a horn, one that has been crafted by an artist with its inside a rainbow of beautiful hues, blues, lavenders, pinks, grays. It's spiny with an elongated and elegant whorl. She puts it to her ear, hoping to hear the sound of the sea.

She lays her stones out on her blanket and looks over each one, she tosses some aside but the other she starts to gather up to put back in her bag. Yawning, she lays back on her blanket and just as she's about to close her eyes, a shadow creeps over her. Raising her hand, she shields her eyes, a little surprised to see Damon staring down at her. She realizes that she's only wearing her swim outfit and although she's decent, she feels a little self conscious under his stare.

"Elena hi," he says quickly, realizing his look was lingering.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asks as she sits upright, her eyes dropping to where her fingers are digging mindlessly in the sand.

"I am working, I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh, well, um, I have a sandwich. Do you want it?"

"You don't?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She shakes her head and then slides over a bit to make room for him on her blanket. She digs in her bag and hands him the sandwich she brought along for herself.

"It's good," he mumbles, chewing up the tasty roast beef with mustard. He loves homemade bread, that's one thing he misses about living at home with his mother, her breads and cinnamon rolls are the best he's ever eaten. He wonders if maybe she's having an off day, as she seems to be avoiding eye contact with him. But perhaps, he's just imagining it?

"Is something wrong, Elena?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason, you just seem kind of quiet."

"I didn't sleep very good. I thought if I spent the day outside, maybe I'd get really tired so I can sleep tonight."

"That's it?"

She nods, sucking in a breath of air.

"Tomorrow is my day off... do you want to do something with me? We could have a picnic or go to the park?"

"I would like to but I can't. My brother is coming for a visit. When I get off of work, I'll have to show him around."

"That's fun," he mentions, stuffing the last bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"It is. I haven't seen him for six weeks."

She doesn't offer to introduce them but after a little thought, he brushes it aside, they are still new. Since it's almost time to go back to the platform, he stands up, offering his hand when she starts to get up too.

"Are you going to go?"

"No, I'm going to go put my feet in the water a little bit, but I'm not going into deeper than my knees," she shudders when she thinks of the shark again.

"I'll walk you down and then I have to get back to work." He extends her arm, gesturing for her to lead the way. He watches her step into the water, he walks with her for a couple of minutes and after seeing Brady wave to him, he tells Elena goodbye and runs down the sand to resume his duties.

Elena watches, nodding when he waves at her. While watching him depart, she can't help but feel guilty for deceiving him. He's good to her and she likes him fine but... Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she wonders how she's going to dig herself out of the hole she unexpectedly finds herself in.

She turns around and walks out a little further, enjoying the way the sand sinks in between her toes. It not only feels good but more importantly, it helps to force out the unpleasant thoughts that have been swirling in her mind since reading her brother's letter. When did things become so complicated?

Salt water pools around her knees, calm and serene. Each one of her feet rests upon the smooth rocks, ones too pretty to be left untouched. She bends down, scooping one up in her cupped hands. The rock presses against her skin like an oceanic kiss, glistening in the light of the sun. She stares at it a few more seconds before throwing out to sea as far as she can. She watches its arcing splash and then reaches down to grab another and another until a scream breaks her reverie.

Elena practically leaps out of the water, a burst of adrenaline sends her heart into a tailspin of chaotic beats. Looking around, her breath catches in her throat when she realizes it was just some children playing. Deciding she's been at the beach long enough, she gathers her things and then after a look back at Damon who's back is to her, she sighs wistfully and walks away.

* * *

 _The shipwreck is shrouded in the mist. Water licks at the rotting skeleton bringing moisture to its deepening crevices. At one time it had been a fine cutter in its day, a sail of finest linen and a sleek prow to slice through the ocean waves. She runs her hand along the wood, jerking back when a sliver pierces her fingertip. The fog and the mist make visibility difficult, she feels her way around the behemoth, stopping in her tracks when she thinks she hears the distant sound of hooves. Knowing that's impossible, she continues her way around till she reaches the bow. The weather and the sea are burying it deeper, in time it will become part of the waves again that beat it so relentlessly, another few years, it won't even be a memory._

 _"Elena?"_

 _She looks around when she hears her name echoing through the dense clouds. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping to hone in on it. When she hears it again, she's certain it's him. Damon. Panic rises and she runs but with the fog thick and blinding, she finds herself being pulled under the surf, her flailing arms the last to go under._

An incessant rapping sound finally pulls her to consciousness. Her eyes snap open and she lurches upright in bed. Her heart is pounding from the intensity of her nightmare.

"Elena."

She throws back the sheet, slips on her robe and then pulls the door open. Her palm slams against her chest when she sees her brother. "You startled me," she gasps, a smile playing on her mouth before she moves to give him a hug.

"I've been pounding on the door for ten minutes."

"I was sleeping. Her eyes dart around his form, seeing no one else, she looks at him. "Um, where's Matt?"

"He's in the parlor chatting with Mrs. Flowers."

"Okay, I'll get dressed then. I have to go to work though."

"Matt and I will walk you there, we'll go to the beach and when you're done, we'll do something together."

"You have it all planned?"

"Of course. I'll go wait with Matt while you get dressed." Jeremy smiles at her then walks off. She pushes the door closed with her back then slides to the floor. She buries her face in her hands, all she can think about is how to tell them how she really feels.

* * *

"It's really pretty here, Elena. I can see why you took the job at the Engleside. I'm glad that you finished work early." Jeremy's chatty today, a little more so than he normally is. He mentions all his plans for them when she goes home to Matawan with them tomorrow. She have a few days off before she has to catch the train back to Beach Haven on Saturday the fifteenth. Although she tries to avoid it, she doesn't miss seeing Matt's stealthy looks and the reason he came here with Jeremy.

She'd rather forget but she remembers a time, not all that long ago when everyone and everything pointed to the two of them as a couple. It was simple, there was nothing to think about so she just got used to the idea as did Jeremy and their parents. But now, having met _him,_ her heart and her head are warring with each about what to do.

The whole of Matawan would be happy about their union and she didn't want to disappoint her parents so she went along with it. It's different now, her heart isn't in this. It's not fair to Matt either, he deserves someone who loves him, not just a place holder like her. She is very fond of him, she's known Matt her whole life, she simply doesn't feel for him the way a wife should feel about a husband.

Now she pathetically tries to put some distance between Matt and herself, shimmying away from him on the blanket so their skin isn't touching. Jeremy's scheming doesn't go unnoticed either, she can see by the look on his face that he's figuring out how to disappear, leaving her alone with him for awhile. She's deep in thought herself when suddenly a wet dog runs towards them, he shakes out his fur and drenches her, making all three of them erupt in laughter.

Elena knows that somehow she'll have to find the courage to have a word with him but right now, it's a beautiful day, she's all wet but the sun will dry her soon enough. She makes up her mind when the dog approaches them again, this time with a stick in his mouth. She stands up, takes the stick and throws it as hard as she can, The dog leaps and bounds away, determined to find the piece of wood. For now, she's simply going to enjoy her brother's visit and forget about the things _she's supposed to do._

* * *

Damon's tired after a long afternoon in the sun. He did make one rescue but that was it, the rest of the day he sat on his perch, staring at the ocean spread before him. He'll never get tired of looking at it. Where he settles down, he knows it's going to be a coastal town whether it's here in New Jersey or some place else. As he stares out at the sea in front of him, he remembers swimming in the turquoise colored waters, floating in a void free of gravity. The ocean is something he loves, something he respects. He understands both its beauty and its dangers, finding fascination by the waves crash softly against the rocky beach, their curling fingers brushing each stone with a soft caress as the wind ushers them gently towards the shore.

He jumps down from the platform when Brady arrives. He stretches his limbs, admiring the way the sun is shining on the soft rippling of the water, no words can truly capture the magnificence of the Atlantic. He bends over to pick up his towel and his bag, he gives a thought to what Elena's doing and if she's enjoying spending the day with her brother. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he looks up at Brady, says goodbye and starts to walk home. On the way, he sees her with not one but two young men and wonders who the other one is. He's not close enough but still it looks like the blonde guy is leaning a little too close to her. An odd feeling that he quickly recognizes as jealousy pricks at his insides but he quickly dismisses it.

Still he can't completely shake the foreign feeling so as soon as he gets home, he showers and changes into a pair of clean clothes and heads to Elena's place, hoping he'll catch her alone. He waits outside and then steps into the shadows when he sees the same two men walk her to the door. They exchange a few words before they turn around and walk away. When he sees her form in the window, he hurries over and taps slightly. Mrs. Flowers won't hear it but he's certain she will. She turns and looks over her shoulder, her eyes meet his briefly before she moves away from the window. Moments later she walks onto the porch.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to see you."

"Oh?" she smiles shyly before looking away.

"And I saw you with two guys, not one. Um... who's the other guy?"

"Matt? He's Jeremy's best friend. I've known him my whole life," she explains but doesn't make eye contact with him.

"That's all?" He senses there's something she's not telling him and when he brushes his fingers against hers, she looks up. Sighing, she reluctantly admits he's here because of her. She goes onto explain about her family and how they've had their union planned since about fifth grade.

"Elena, you can't be with him if you don't love him. Not that I care about him but it's not fair to either of you." _It's not fair to himself either._

"They'll only be here tomorrow yet, then I'm going home to Matawan with them. I'm coming back on the 15th."

Damon wants to protest but how can he? "Elena, it doesn't feel right."

"Matawan is my home, I grew up there. I'm going to visit my parents and some of my friends. I'll be back."

Despite her rationale he still doesn't have a good feeling about it, the shark is still out there and even though Matawan is a ways from the ocean, he can't explain why his stomach is twisted into a tight knot. When their eyes meet, he stares for a second before the brilliant stars draw his eyes heaven bound. They twinkle and flicker creating a beautiful canvas of the velvety midnight sky. He drops his eyes for a moment.

"Damon, I have obligations and there are things I need to take care of on my own."

"Don't you see, Elena, they've got you trapped. And you're going to die if you don't unlink the chains. Maybe not right away because you're strong but... sooner or later that fire I see burning in you, that fire's gonna burn out."

"Damon, it's not up to you to save me."

"You're right... only you can do that but if you're already waving the white flag..."

Elena dismisses him, thinking it's jealousy. "Don't be so melodramatic, Damon. I'm in no danger in Matawan. It's my life and you should trust me to make the right choices."

Damon admits to himself it might be jealousy but he just can't shake the bad feeling. He wants her to stay in Beach Haven. Having reached an impasse and not wanting to fight with her, he gets up, says goodnight and walks away without bothering to look back.

Elena watches his retreating form till he disappears at the corner. She kicks the dirt in frustration then shakes her head and goes inside, slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

 _Thanks so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews and interest in this story. Sharks are amazing creatures and this story just has piqued my interest since I first heard of it, probably during Discovery's Shark Week. You may have recognized Jack's line to Rose :) You're all the bet._

 _Thank you Eva for all of your help and devotion to this and all of our stories._

 _Chapter title: 'The Other Man' by Sloan._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best of the DE universe. Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next with WTTJ 16. I think you'll like it..._


	4. Matawan Creek

Slowly and reluctantly, Damon uncovers his face. He blinks, closes his eyes and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the gap in the curtain and warm his face. Blowing out a breath, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. As much as he'd prefer to sleep another few hours, he stands on his tip toes and stretches his arms above his head. Feeling a yawn, he covers his mouth and ambles into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once he's dressed, he goes to the dining room to have a bite to eat and a cup of coffee before heading off for the beach. After leaving Elena, he was in a mood so he went downtown to one of the local pubs to have a few beers and to take his mind off her. Several drinks later, he stumbled out of the place and has no idea how he ended up back at the boarding house. His head is blurry but he kind of remembers seeing Brady so maybe he's the one who brought him home. He'll have to thank him.

He still can't shake the funny feeling he has about Elena going to Matawan. He doesn't know why it's bothering him so much. The creek is a far stretch from the ocean, it leads into the Atlantic but it's still a good distance away. He rolls his eyes at himself, he knows he's being ridiculous still...

Once he's on the platform, he looks around for Elena and or her companions. Even though the beach is pretty crowded, very few are going in the water. Realistically he knows the odds of getting attacked are probably slim to none but he understands their hesitancy. No one wants to end up as shark bait. He scans the shoreline for her again but then he realizes that she must be working and decides that he'll go to see her when he's done.

He has a few scares, jumping to his feet when noisy people let out some strange sounds so he's quite nervous. He's stuck working a double shift because of the crowd size and although he could use the money, he really wanted to see her.

His wish comes true by the evening when he's happens to notice Elena and her visitors sitting in the sand. He stares at them for several minutes, barely noticing when Brady shows up to give him a break. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he approaches them, hoping to speak to her alone and with any luck, he'll convince her to change her mind.

Elena excuses herself and walks with him till they're out of ear shot of her companions. She didn't bother to introduce him and when he brings up his concerns, she refuses to discuss it with him.

"Damon, please trust me. We'll talk when I get back okay? This is something that I need to do. It's important to me."

"Alright, Elena. I'll see you then... Have a safe trip."

Damon has a feeling she's decided to end whatever it is between them so after one last long stare, he turns on his heels and heads back to the lifeguard stand, without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

The next morning, Elena, Matt and Jer are sitting in the train depot waiting for the go ahead to board the train. They're told it's running a little late today. She's tired, she didn't sleep very well after speaking with Damon on the beach yesterday. It wasn't too difficult to see that he's a little upset with her. Deep in thought, she doesn't even notice when her brother nudges her with his elbow.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, Jer. I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it? Does it have to do with that guy from the beach?"

"Damon?"

"Is that his name?" Matt asks, eyeing her with his blue gray eyes.

"Yes, his name is Damon. He's just a guy I work with. Do mom and dad have plans?" she asks, hoping to change the topic.

Jeremy eyes Matt but before he can say anything, the announcement is made that they can board their train. They take their places, Elena getting the window seat. Soon a metallic shriek twists her ear drums as the old leviathan begins to move down the tracks. The train inches forward at an excruciating pace, it rocks back and forth with relentless whines and groans.

Rather than having to explain anymore about Damon, Elena pulls her book out of her bag and buries her nose in it, lifting her eyes only to tell the attendant that she'd like a cup of coffee. She thanks him and takes a sip and although she can feel Matt's eyes on her, she keeps her focus on the scenery as it passes by the window.

* * *

After another restless night dreaming of Elena and pools of blood, Damon's eyes snap open when he lurches upright in bed. It takes him a second to get his wits about him but when he notices the clock, he flies out of bed, throws on his swimsuit and hurries out of his room. He doesn't even take the time to get something to eat, he'll be late for work if he does. As soon as he steps outside, he breaks out into a run, not stopping till he reaches the lifeguard stand at the beach.

Damon is more than grateful when Brady offers him a cup of coffee, he swallows it in one long gulp and then climbs onto his perch to begin another long day. It's been five days since the last attack but people are still afraid to go into the water. But some are brave enough to venture into the depths, some go farther away from the shore line than others. He hears screams and loud laughter, he's on constant alert. It feels like he's waiting for the inevitable... Sometimes his muscles are so tense when he goes home that all he wants to do is soak in a hot bathtub, swallow a couple of aspirin and sleep for a week.

He drops his head for a moment to rub his eyes. It's then that he hears a scream. He looks out over the water and sees arms flailing and splashing. He leaps down and runs as fast as he can to the water and dives in, the thought of a man eater doesn't even enter his mind. All he can think about is getting to the man. His arms are moving chaotically, almost like he's climbing rocks but it's only water around him, them.

As Damon swims, arm over arm, his kick propels him forward, he sees the guy's head go under. When he reaches the spot, he sucks in a mouthful of air and sinks under the water. It's hard to see anything and he swims around but soon has to come up for another breath. He's never lost anyone to drowning and he's not about to start now so he gulps another breath and then dives down again, this time he feels an arm. He clasps his wrist and slowly tows him upward to the daylight...

By midday, Damon's anxiety rises again when thoughts of Elena, Matt, her brother and finally the shark dance in his head. He's never been so glad to see anyone when by sheer luck, his brother happens to stop by. Stefan owes him big and Damon intends to collect right here and now. He jumps down and drags Stefan over to his boss, begging for a couple of days off. When Mr. Fell reluctantly agrees, he runs home, throws a few things in a satchel and then hurries back to the beach. He has a few words with Stefan, tosses him his room key and then hurries to the train station. _Matawan here I come._

* * *

 _The small town of Matawan is fifteen miles from the Jersey shore connected to the ocean by Matawan Creek. The creek is tidal and filled with brackish water - the result of the salty sea mixing with the fresh water stream. In the summer of 1916 teenage boys meet to swim down by the old lime works factory where the creek widens to thirty feet as it makes a turn. On the afternoon of July 11th, 14 year old Rensselaer Cartan is splashing in the creek with his friends when something big with skin as rough as sandpaper brushes by him. He screams and scrambles out of the water and onto the dock. His chest is scratched and bloody. None of the other boys with him saw anything and many go into the creek after Cartan leaves to get his wounds bandaged._

* * *

The train arrives mid morning. After Elena puts her things in her room, she spends the rest of the morning helping her mother with the laundry. She hangs the clothes on the line and then does another load, repeating her task until all the clothes are hung out. A little later they take a break. Jeremy and her dad walked into town to get some nails for a project her dad is working on. Absentmindedly, Elena chews on her lower lip, wondering how she's going to break the news that she doesn't want to marry Matt.

Miranda has always had a sixth sense where her only daughter is concerned. Elena has been uncharacteristically quiet today. More than once, she's noticed her staring off into space. Having seen enough, she snaps her fingers in front of Elena's face. "Is something troubling you?"

"I've been doing a lot of things, thinking about some stuff... I met a nice boy in Beach Haven."

"Oh... you like him?"

"I do like him. A lot. I don't want to disappoint you and daddy but I don't want to be in a relationship with Matt. I like him as a friend but that's the extent of it."

"Elena, I don't want you to marry Matt cause you think that's what dad and I want. All we want is for you and Jeremy to be happy. But you're going to have to tell him how you feel."

"I know mom but I don't want to hurt his feelings either."

"I know sweetheart but sometimes we have to do uncomfortable things in life."

Elena stands up and gives her mom a hug but before she can utter a word of thanks, Matt and Jeremy walk through the kitchen door followed by her dad. Miranda raises an eyebrow at Elena and nods, silently urging her to take the opportunity that has presented itself.

"Matt do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

He holds the front door open for her and then follows her outside. Together they stroll down the sidewalk and when they find themselves downtown, Matt suggests they go to the creek and walk down the well worn path. Elena has always liked bulrushes so maybe she can pick a few for her mom. Since her home lies on the opposite end of town from the creek, they have to go through downtown. When Matt tries to take her hand, she pulls back and stuffs it in her pocket.

"I need to talk to you about some things."

"Yeah?"

She looks up, smiling tersely and nods.

"Do you want to live in Matawan, you know after we mar...?" He stops mid sentence when he sees the young man from the beach approaching them. Elena practically has to pick her mouth up from the sidewalk when Damon suddenly appears in her line of sight.

"Damon?"

"Hi Elena, I needed to see you."

"Excuse me?" Matt asks, his eyes bouncing from Elena to Damon and back again.

"Matt, this is my friend Damon."

Damon extends his hand, Matt reluctantly raises his own and shakes it.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Matt?"

"Um, sure," he watches when Elena grabs Damon's arm and leads him a short distance away, out of earshot.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I had a funny feeling about you coming here. I had to see you, Elena, something inside made me come."

"Do you have any idea how awkward this is?"

"It is for me too."

"Look I'm here with him, I can't talk to you now."

"Elena...? I'm staying tonight, I need to go find a room."

"Alright, I really have to go with him," she adds, pointing to Matt. "Goodbye Damon."

Damon says nothing when she rejoins Matt and walks away, looking over her shoulder once just before they turn the corner and disappear. Maybe he made a mistake coming here? He doesn't know if she's angry at him or not. If she doesn't want to see him, somehow he'll deal with it, he only hopes he can see her tomorrow. With his bag in hand, he takes off in search of a place to stay.

* * *

Once he's settled in his room, Damon talks to the proprietress and then leaves it to walk down to the creek. His mind is full of conflicting emotions, the most powerful being Elena and the feeling of unease that refuses to let go. It's like a cold dead hand reaching into his heart, squeezing till it bursts. Never has he felt something so overpowering as he does at the idea of being here. What is it about this place, about her that has him so unnerved?

When he reaches the creek, the sun is beginning to sink into the western sky. It's beautiful as it changes to hues of yellow, pink, and an almost tangerine shade of orange. It blends with the blue sky and cotton candy like clouds as they blush at the warm touch of the sun. Birds fly home across of a now brilliant magenta colored sky and the sun starts to dip lower.

There's a little daylight left so he walks to the creek's edge. Small wet pebbles spark in the linger light of the sunset. The water is almost still except for a few small ripples that occasionally hit the bank. Stooping over, he picks up a handful. Choosing a flat one, he swings his arm back, flicks his wrist and watches the small rock skip across the surface of the water.

With the last glimmer of daylight, Damon sighs and turns around to go back to the room he rented for the night. He wonders if maybe his feelings are jealousy, maybe she wants to be with that other guy. He decides that he'll stay in Matawan one more night. _And that will be it._

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized how dark it is. He swallows thickly and looks around. He's not lost but almost immediately mesmerized by the soft warmth of the fireflies slicing through the darkness. They buzz softly through the night air, illuminating the sky with their magical glow.

He takes one more look back at the creek, the way it's shimmering like diamonds in the moonlight. Tomorrow he's determined to have a word with her, he needs to know where he stands, if they have a chance or if her heart lies with Matt. He has to know one way or the other so he can try to forget her, _as if he ever could..._

* * *

Elena pulls up her sheet and rolls towards the darker side of her bed. The blinds shut out most of the moonlight but still on the opposite wall, there are rectangles of light projecting from the gaps. Restless she watches them dance on her wall from the breeze that's blowing in. She tosses from one side to the other. The night wears on, thoughts tumbling through her mind in rapid succession. Things nagged at her mind and sleep proves illusive. After a tortured eternity the room begins to get light and the birds start to chirp so she throws back the covers and stumbles out of bed.

She washes her face and then goes to the kitchen to help her mom with breakfast. Her dad and Jeremy are already up and about. "Did you have a chance to talk to Matt?"

"No..."

"Elena, you can't keep putting it off, you have to tell him how you feel."

"I was going to but then we ran into my friend from Beach Haven. I was flabbergasted to see him here."

"The boy you mentioned yesterday?"

"Ah ha. Anyway, after I said goodbye to Damon, Matt was rather childish, he barely said two words when he walked me home."

"I think that boy must like you if he showed up here."

"I hope so," she adds and gets up to pour herself a cup of coffee, looking over her shoulder when she sees her dad and brother walk in from outside, covered in dirt.

"We were working on the bicycle," Jeremy explains and follows his dad out of the kitchen to get cleaned up. By the time they're done with breakfast, Elena and her mom clean up and then Jeremy suggests they go down to the creek. Needing some fresh air, Elena agrees and leaves with him. Along the way, Matt approaches and joins them. Feeling remorseful about being terse with Damon yesterday, Elena looks around, hoping she'll see him. Kids are swimming in the creek, some young couples are dipping their feet in.

Jeremy, Matt and Elena sit down in the grass and talk. She can't talk to him with her brother here to interfere. She finds herself looking over her shoulders, hoping that _he'll_ come. Maybe a half hour later, she hears his voice, looking up to see him visiting with another guy. Her breath catches in her throat, she hopes he looks at her and when he does, it's like time ceases and they're in a world of their own.

Elena waves to him and he cautiously approaches. "Jeremy, this is my friend Damon. This is my brother Jeremy," she adds, her eyes meeting his.

"Are you the guy that's worried about the fish?" Matt laughs, winking at Jeremy who sees Elena's serious expression and says nothing.

"Stop it, Matt. Damon isn't afraid of the fish, he jumped in the water to save Mr. Vansant. You didn't see what the shark did to him, he and I did."

"Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly then walks off with Jeremy, leaving Damon alone with Elena. Although she's happy inside, the only thing she can think about is how she is going to get through this awkward day.

* * *

 _July 12, 1916_

 _59 year old Thomas Cottrell, a retired sea captain is taking his morning walk along the creek when he sees something very unusual: as he crosses the trolley bridge the captain looks down into the water and spots a dark gray shape moving up the creek. He estimates the fish is nine or ten feet long with a tall dorsal fin cutting through the water. Cottrell immediately knows what it is: a shark. He's seen plenty of them at sea and knows what they can do to living prey. He's shocked to find one in the creek and immediately connects it to the story he heard about Rensselaer Cartan._

 _The captain races into the town of Matawan to the shop of barber, John Mulsoff, who is also the village's constable. The captain's story is met with disbelief and ridicule. How could a huge shark live in a creek that was only a foot deep at low tide? With no help to be found from the police, Cottrell decides to take it upon himself to warn the populace about the water way. He climbs in his small motor boat and heads up the creek, shouting to everyone he meets a warning about the shark._

* * *

Damon watches the kids swimming. He felt uncomfortable hanging around with Elena and her group. They're having fun in the water, he remembers doing the same during his own childhood. They're splashing around and have a great time. When he shares a glance with Elena, it's obvious to him that she seems sad and apologetic which tells him that she's not going to rock the boat with signals doom for what was their budding relationship.

He shakes his head, realizing how stupid it was to come here, he should be working right now. It seems clear to him that she won't fight for herself let alone him and them so he decides that he's going to go back. He walks over to Elena, says goodbye and starts to walk away. Elena stares at his retreating form till he disappears. Suddenly she jumps to her feet and vehemently tries to catch up and follows him all the way back to town. When she finally reaches him, she grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, Damon, I'm really sorry this isn't what you expected to find but I'm working on it. My intention in coming home was to make things right here so I could come back to you without feeling guilty. Please trust me."

Damon looks at her with those huge blue soulful eyes. He feels an overwhelming desire to kiss her but he knows he can't.

Before Damon can say anything, they hear screaming and turn around just in time to see a group of naked boys running towards them, "Shark! A shark got Lester!"

* * *

 _Around 2 PM that afternoon, 11 year old Lester Stilwell and his friends are playing n the creek. The warning had either not reached the 11 year old or he had ignored it. He was playing when the other boys around him start screaming when they see a big fish raise out of the water and bump into the boy. While they're scrambling to shore, they turn around just as the fish and Lester disappear in the muddy depths._

* * *

Elena's eyes meet Damon's, both in shock and he hurries over to them. "You said a shark?"

"It was the biggest blackest fish I ever saw. Lester, being shaken, like a cat shakes a mouse.."

Also hearing the commotion are the town's best swimmers, Stanley Fisher and George Burlew, they quickly slip into their swim trunks and run to the creek to search for the body. Damon, Elena are there by the time they arrive at the location where the boy disappeared. There's already a crowd of people along the banks.

When Elena starts to put her feet in the water, Damon grabs onto her waist and pulls her out. "Damon, it's Lester, we have to find him."

"Elena, you're not going in that water."

"But Damon?"

"No, Elena, I'll go in with those two men," Damon adds, pointing at George and Stanley who are just nearing the water's edge.

With her promise that she won't go in, Damon joins the two men. He helps them string chicken wire across a shallow section of the creek so the tide won't take the body out to sea. First they use a rowboat and long poles to search for Lester's body. After an hour and beginning to doubt if it was a shark at all, they decide to enter the water themselves and try to find the boy's remains. They swim and dive in the area for a half hour without success. Finally Burlew starts swimming back to the dock, but Fisher decides to make one more try.

Moments later, Stanley comes up shouting, "I've got it!" Damon jumps in a row boat to help him when suddenly Fisher screams, "He's got me!"

The shark attacks Fisher. He struggles with the creature and it strikes at him multiple times pulling him under the water. Damon dives in to help but Fisher finally manages to make it to shore. Damon helps to pull him from the water, aghast to see that half the flesh from his right thigh had been taken by the shark's powerful jaws.

While other people attend to his injuries, Elena falls into Damon's arms not caring who sees...

* * *

Three-quarters of a mile further down the creek and thirty minutes later near a local brickyard, Jerry Hourihan and brothers Joseph and Michael Dunn are cooling off in the water. None of them are aware of the attacks earlier in the day. As they're swimming, a voice warns them about the shark in the water and they quickly begin swimming towards the dock. Twelve-year-old Joseph is still ten feet from safety when something fast and large brushes by him scratching his skin. Turning back the shark clamps down on his leg.

The monster tries to pull the boy into deeper water, but Jacob Lefferts, who had been yelling out shark warnings, and Michael Dunn leap into the water to assist Joseph. When they finally get him out of the water onto the brickyard's pier, much of the flesh on his left leg is stripped away. Fortunately for Joseph Dunn, the shark's jaws had neither crushed his bones nor tore any arteries. He loses his leg to amputation but he survives his ordeal.

Later that evening, word spreads that Stanley Fisher died on the operating table at Monmouth Memorial Hospital of massive blood loss and shock.

* * *

 _One chapter left._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You keep us excited and motivated, without your support, we wouldn't be here._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Matawan Creek'._

 _I did post part 1 of 'Sex and Candy'. It's a birthday story for Florencia7_ _. We'd love to hear your thoughts on it._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best there is in the DE fandom. Have a wonderful day and we'll see you next with WTTJ._


	5. Water Shows the Hidden Heart

_The Philadelphia Inquirer warned its readers: Precautions against a repetition of the two tragedies were taken today at all bathing beaches. Motor boat patrols were established, the boats being equipped with rifles, harpoons and axes in case any sharks are encountered._ _The loud exhaust of motor craft, it is expected, will be enough to frighten away any shark that approaches the shore._ _Close mesh nets of heavy wire are being used to enclose all the bathing grounds, and the lifeguards have been ordered to strictly enforce the rule against swimming out beyond the ropes. The nets are to be stretched from the sea bottom to the high water mark._

 _The Trenton Evening Times wanted even more action taken: Suggestions that New Jersey resort cities club together and hire professional shark catchers to land the man-eater that killed Charles Bruder at Spring Lake was agitated for today. Resort cities fear a big drop in attendance. It was noted yesterday that few bathers at any of the Jersey outing cities ventured into the water, and this, despite the fact that at Spring Lake a volunteer motor boat patrol chugged back and forth hoping to scare the monster._

 _Sunday editions of newspapers from Texas to Michigan carried stories of shark sightings, attempts to drive them off, and the following assurance, which appeared in the 'Kalamazoo Gazette': One lone shark probably was responsible for the two killings off the Jersey coast, it was said at the United States Bureau of Fisheries today. The shark, the officials said, probably acquired a taste for human flesh because of the scarcity of food fish this season._

* * *

All over town, the word quickly spreads that one or more man-eating sharks are in the creek's waters. Men in boats armed with guns patrol the surface looking for any sign of the monster. Sticks of dynamite are thrown in at the sight of any suspicious ripple along the surface. A steel mesh net is dropped at the mouth of the creek so the murderous creature cannot escape.

In the grip of silent panic, Elena stares at the creek with wild eyes, her pupils are dilated, her heart is racing and it feels like her brain is on fire, like a grenade exploding in her head. Damon is quickly alerted to her state when he feels her shaking. He wraps her in his arms, pulls her flush against his chest and brushes a kiss to the top of her head. Several seconds pass till her breathing evens out. She takes a deep breath and steps back, silently thanking him with her eyes.

Several minutes later Jeremy and Matt approach to help them search along the creek just in case Lester's body washes up. By now most of Matawan's citizens are on the creek bank, staring into the water as if expecting a monstrous leviathan to rise from the depths.

As they walk along the water's edge, Elena sees something break the surface. Darting around Damon, she jumps into the water, only to be pulled back by Damon's arms encircling her waist. "No, Elena," he blurts out, his voice raised in fear.

She turns around and starts pounding on his chest, "I saw him, we have to get him out."

Damon knows she's frightened and her behavior is a result of it so he doesn't fight back. When she stops moments later, their eyes meet, "Are you done?"

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"I know but I'm not sorry, I won't let you go in there, we don't know if the shark is still lurking. And what you saw was a stick, see," he points to it floating on water's surface. Elena doesn't break down again and they continue to search for another couple of hours. When Matt and Jeremy rejoin them, they cross the bridge and walk the other side for another hour before deciding to go home.

She's so grateful that Damon is here with her and nearly overwhelmed with emotions, she wraps her arms around his middle and presses her cheek against his chest. The weird looks Jeremy and Matt are wearing does not escape her attention. Parting from him, she walks over to Matt asking to have a word with him. She looks over her shoulder and gives Damon a smile before walking off with the blonde man.

Jeremy looks at him rather suspiciously, determined to protect his best friend. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything. I care about Elena a great deal. I want to build a life with her. It's right, I can't describe why I feel this way but I do."

"I think you're overestimating her feelings for you. She and Matt have had an arrangement since we were kids."

"Has anyone even bothered to ask Elena how she feels about this arrangement?" Damon asks, trying to keep his frustration level from erupting like Vesuvius.

Jeremy blows out a breath and turns his eyes towards the water. Turning back to the interloper, he drops the stiff set of his shoulders. "You really like my sister?"

"Yes, I really like your sister."

"Alright, come on, let's head back to the house. I'm sure my parents would like to meet you."

"Thanks," Damon replies, relaxing his own posture. He walks beside Elena's brother, the two of them making small talk on the way to his place.

* * *

Elena is nervous but she knows that if she and Damon are to have a chance to be together, she has to be honest with her childhood friend. Once they reach town, they go to the park and sit down on the picnic table. Her heart is pounding chaotically against her rib cage when she raises her eyes to meet his. Extending her hands across the table, she takes one of Matt's.

"Elena what's going on? Who is this Damon guy to you?"

"You know I care about you. You're my best friend and that means that I have to be honest with you. I love you but not in the romantic sense of the word, I love you as my friend. I can't marry you, Matt, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I want a love that consumes me and you deserve no less than that too."

He stares at her for what seems like an eternity before he drops his blue eyes, focusing on their linked hands. When he looks up again, she can see the hurt in his gray blue eyes. "Do you love him, Damon, I mean?"

"I think so."

"Okay, Elena, if that's what you want, I would never stand in the way. We've known each other for our whole lives, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Yes, I'm disappointed, I thought we could be great together but if you love another man... well, it isn't fair to me, I want someone to love me the way you love him."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Matt. I'll always be your friend."

"I know that, Elena." He pulls his hand away, stands up and walks around to Elena's side of the picnic table. She raises up too and they hug, as two friends, what they were always meant to be.

* * *

July 13, 1916

In the afternoon, Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Matt return to the creek just as the town leaders are examining the nets. It's clear that the man-eater has gotten away. Something big had chewed its way through the steel cables and headed back into the bay.

The crowd spreads when an entourage approaches the shore line. John Nichols, the ichthyologist from the American Museum of Natural History, arrives in Matawan. After speaking to witnesses and examining the creek, he realizes that the monster could not be a killer whale as he'd previously speculated. Many witnesses clearly identify the creature as a shark, lacking the spouting characteristic of a whale. What's more, the creek is much too small to allow for the passage of a whale. Now Nichols is forced to agree that the attacker is indeed some kind of shark, probably a great white, and if it continues its northern drift up the Jersey coast it would soon reach the crowded beaches surrounding New York City.

Nichols decides to start his own hunt for the killer shark. "My own belief is that this single fish has killed all four of the bathers and that if it is killed the attacks will end," he tells the gathered press as Damon, Elena and nearly the whole population of Matawan listens to his interview.

* * *

The next morning, Elena's family and surprisingly Matt too accompany her and Damon to the train station. He has to get back to work so Stefan can go back to Spring Lake to his bride to be. He truly loves the water and his job, he is a little uneasy about going back to it but he doesn't want to let fear rule his life either. It's something that he and Elena will have to discuss as a _couple_. The corners of his mouth lift at the word.

He was a little shocked when Matt took him aside and shook his hand, wishing him the best but not without a warning that if he hurt Elena, he'll have him to answer to. He assures him that he will never hurt Elena, at least not intentionally. Elena hugs her parents, her brother and Matt and then she and Damon board the train en route to Beach Haven. Elena takes the window seat and waves at her family, the raucous metallic squeal heralds their departure.

"Is something bothering you?" Elena asks when she sees the distant look in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about my job. I love the ocean, Elena. I don't want to become a slave to fear. It's tragic that four people have died, I pray for them but I like my job. But on the other hand, I don't want you to worry about me everyday either. I don't know what to do."

"I would never ask you to give up something you love."

"I know that, Elena," he admits, taking her hand between his and squeezing gently. "We'll decide together okay?"

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

He rewards her words with a beaming smile. For a moment he forgets everyone else in their train care, cradles her face in his hands and brushes his lips against hers. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. "Elena," he whispers slowly, exaggerating each syllable as if to savor them. She smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice. Never before has her name ever sounded so magical, she thinks as she leans in for another...

* * *

July 14, 1916

 _Michael Schleisser a 40 year old former lion tamer and big game hunter and one of the foremost taxidermists in the United States and John Murphy, a 28 year old laborer for a steamship company board their dingy for a day of fishing in Raritan Bay. The two start their engine on the eight foot long motorboat and head out. When they reach a spot just south of Staten Island, they let out a six foot net to trawl the water. They continue for an hour just four miles from the moth of Matawan Creek. Suddenly the dingy slams to a stop and the engine stalls. It didn't just stop, it's being towed backwards and pulled under the water by the net. Schleisser looks towards the aft and sees a fish tail come out of the water. He recognizes the creature as a shark, a big one._

 _They're moving so fast now that the bow of the boat is rising into the air and aft is taking on water. They have to do something fast. Murphy climbs to the front to put more weight on the bow while Schleisser searches for a weapon. The shark's head rises out of the water and onto the stern of the boat. It's snapping its jaws and Schleisser realizes that it intends to devour them._

 _Suddenly Schleisser's eyes notice a broken oar. Grabbing it, he approaches the shark's gaping jaws. He swings at the monster's head several times. Each one misses as the shark's thrashing is wildly rocking the boat. Somehow he manages to land a hit on the creature's nose and another one on the gills. The monster now more enraged than before snaps at the hunter's arm. The jaws miss him but the creature's head slashes across his arm and the sandpaper like skin tears open his wrist. The shark smells blood and thrashes even more wildly._

 _Schleisser lands another lucky blow to its nose which seems to stun it. This was the opening he needs and quickly follows that hit with more strikes to the gills and the head until the shark is finally dead. The men tow the shark back to the dock at South Amboy where volunteers help the fisherman hoist the 350 pound creature from the water while Schleisser describes "the hardest fight for life that he's ever witnessed."_

 _He takes his prize back to his shop to mount it. When he opens the stomach, he finds fifteen pounds of flesh and bone. He ships the bones to Dr. Frederic Lucas of the American Museum of Natural History, who is also Mr. Nichols' boss. He identifies them as human. Nichols himself comes to view the shark now mounted and displayed at the front of the taxidermist's shop. It is clearly a great white shark, Carcharodon Carcharias. Although it seems like a huge monster to those who look at it through the window, it is really only a two year old juvenile female that measures seven and one-half feet long. A full grown great white can measure over 20 feet long and weigh more than two tons. One rogue or many killers?_

* * *

The shark attacks strike terror into people along the coast. The number of bathers coming to the beach drops in some places by 75 percent. Merchants that depend on tourism are losing hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of business. Armed men in motorboats begin to patrol the waters off the Jersey beaches. Communities begin to offer a bounty for each shark caught and killed. There is even talk in Congress of having the military eradicate all sharks off the Jersey coast, though that thought soon died as it is clearly impractical, the big game hunter versus the Great White Shark.

"I'm going to have to find another job of some sort," Damon mentions to Elena. His parents are well off so he doesn't have to worry at least not in the short term but he has pride and wants to make his own way in life, one that includes Elena.

"I hear you. We haven't had nearly as many guests at the hotel since this all started," Elena adds, meeting his eyes when he looks at her above his paper. "Unless business picks up, I may have to look for something too."

When he sees a paperboy near the window, waving his arms, yelling, "Shark caught," Damon excuses himself to get one. shows her the front page of 'The Philadelphia Enquirer', the headline reads " _Huge Shark, of the Man-Eating Species caught at Belfort, N.J."_ There's also a picture of it hanging from both a hook and laying on something with men standing behind it.

"Do you think they caught the right one?"

"I don't know Elena, how will they ever know if it was just one or many?" he pauses, looking up when the waitress brings their food. After thanking the woman, he gives Elena's hand a squeeze when he sees her staring at the pictures.

"I hope they got the right one."

When she nods, he lets go, then they pick up their silverware and start to eat.

* * *

Before Damon walks Elena back to her boarding house, Damon suggests they take a walk on the beach. He links their hands and they make their way to the water's edge. Elena's eyelids flutter closed as she breathes in the salty aroma. Bending down, she takes off her shoes. Scrunching her toes, she feels the soft yet grainy and damp sand, sink between them. She wiggles them like a little kid and Damon can't help but laugh.

Her eyes snap open and her lips curve upward as she looks at the shore. With the play of the sunset, the flaring jewel toned hues melt into the sky and the ocean like a Renaissance painting. It masks the endless expanse of ocean with a beautiful umber that flows into its turquoise depths. Elena raises her hand to shield her eyes as she watches one wave overlap another, sending white spray into the air.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a yellow dog runs up to them, Elena stoops down to pet him. She happens to notice a stick so she picks it up and flings it for him. Both laugh when he leaps after it. They spend some time playing with him.

"He looks a lot like the dog that I played with when Matt and Jeremy visited."

"He looks vaguely familiar to me too, I may be wrong but it looks like the dog that Mr. Van Sant was playing with before..." Damon's mind returns to the day that started it all.

 _He notices a young man jogging at water's edge, a dog running beside him. He puts his toes in and then goes further out. When the water is waist deep, he dives in, the dog jumping behind him. Damon's curious when the dog suddenly turns around and swims back to shore. The guy tries to coax the dog back in but he won't budge._

 _Damon looks around at the other bathers and when his gaze returns to the man, he notices a big gray black fin break the blue water behind him. People scream, Damon jumps off the platform and into the water as a circle of red begins to spread out around the stricken man._

Elena looks up at Damon with a sad smile on her face. Damon pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head as the dog runs farther down the beach. Together they plop down in the sand to watch the sunset. Its radiance looms on the water's surface. An errant breeze blows up causing the sea grass to rustle behind them, the sound is like a beautiful sonnet as the tall stalks whisper to each other. Seagulls flock to the sky and Elena will never ceased to be amazed at the beauty of this place.

"I suppose it's time to get you home?"

She leans over and kisses his cheek and stands up to brush the sand off of her clothes. Damon takes her hand again and gives it a loving squeeze. They take a few steps but stop in their tracks when they hear a whimpering sound. Damon looks over his shoulder and sees the dog, the sad look on its face is his undoing.

"I think I just got myself a pet," he laughs then whistles for the dog to follow.

* * *

November 1918

Elena hurries to the train station with her nearly year old son, Henry, safely in her arms. It's been almost eighteen months since she had to say goodbye to her husband when he boarded a train for New York. From there he was sent overseas to fight in WW1. When he received his letter that he would have to join America's war effort, they hastily married. Damon wanted her to have his name if the worst should happen. Little did they know that when they consummated their union that she would become pregnant. She was incredibly happy when she found out, immediately writing to her husband. Many nights she lay awake wondering where he was, if he was safe, if he had enough to eat and if he was warm.

With Damon gone, she moved home to Matawan so her parents could help her with her pregnancy. When the war ended on the 11th hour of the 11th month on the 11th day, she celebrated along most of the country, knowing that her husband would be coming home. Damon's parents helped her find a small house in Beach Haven and with assistance from them and her own family, she lovingly got it ready for his homecoming.

While Damon was away, there has been only one shark attack in New Jersey. It happened in September of last year at Sea Bright in Monmouth county, lifeguard Daniel Thompson was attacked while swimming, he received a laceration to his left knee but other than that he came out of it unscathed.

When her son starts to burble, she finds a seat in station, pulls a bottle out and gives it to him. He sucks greedily. Elena pushes a strand of hair off his forehead and rocks him gently in her arms. She can hardly wait to see Damon's face when he sees his son for the first time. Busy with Henry, she doesn't even notice Stefan and Caroline's arrival until they take the seat beside her. Stefan broke his leg badly, leaving him with a limp which is why he wasn't sent to war along with his brother. Sitting down beside her, Caroline brushes her fingers over her nephew's chubby cheek, pouting until Elena puts him in her sister in law's arms.

"Damon will be so happy to see you," Elena smiles, tilting her head when Stefan kisses her cheek.

"I think he probably won't even notice me," Stefan laughs, winking at his wife who's sitting to Elena's left.

"I agree with Stefan, as soon as he sees you, everyone else will be invisible."

"Stop," Elena laughs, shaking her head in mirth. Soon they settle into a comfortable silence, Elena continuously looks at the clock. Minutes are passing like hours and soon her foot is tapping nervously against the concrete floor. Restless, she palms her son's soft downy hair and then gets up to walk around a little bit. She moves over to the wall of windows to look outside. Dusk is falling and when she looks down the track, in the distance she sees a dim light. Certain it's the train carrying Damon she's hypnotized by the light beam as it slowly gets brighter.

Exhausted from both the boat ride across the Atlantic and then the train, Damon awakens when he hears the metallic grind of the wheels as the locomotive pulls to a stop. He stands up to stretch his limbs, his heart beating wildly at the though of seeing his beautiful bride again. God, he's missed her and the thought of meeting his son lights his blood on fire. He stiffens his posture in his starched and pressed uniform, In the fabric that identifies him as a defender of freedom, he is barely recognizable as the young man he was only eighteen months ago when he shipped out. He's learnt so much while he's been gone, how to iron clothes, shine his boots, run for hours in mud, climb over rocks and through trenches with mortar and gun fire flying ruthlessly overhead.

As soon as he can disembark, he reaches for his duffle bag and walks down the aisle, he goes down one step at a time and then hurries into the station. As if drawn by a magnet, he looks up at the same time she does. Elena's smile illuminates her face and then she's in his arms, her feet in the air as he swings her around.

"I've missed you. I love you so much, Elena."

"I love you too."

Never has he been so happy in his life as he is in this moment. He lowers her till her feet touch the floor and then his lips touch hers.

Sparks fly and the rest of the world disappears around them. He's never felt a kiss that's innocent yet intimate and electrifying at the same time. Their lips are moving, his hand tighten around her waist and he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. He feels her fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. A smile grows on his face when she starts to tickle him, finally they pull apart when they hear the sound of a throat clearing.

Damon's smile widens even more when he sees his brother, they hug and then the three walk back to where Caroline is holding Henry. Although he's asleep, Elena carefully takes him from her arms and places him in her husbands. Her smile is ear to ear when she sees that he's beaming with pride.

"He's amazing," he gushes, brushing his lips against his sleeping son's forehead. "He's so big already."

"Babies grow fast," Elena says, linking her arm with his free one. Stefan takes his duffle bag and then the group walks out of train station and flag a carriage. When it reaches their home, Elena and Damon say goodnight to Caroline and Stefan and with Henry safe in his arms, they go inside.

Their dog, Jake sniffs him out and circles him a bit but then he starts to rub against him, having recognized his scent. Damon gives him a little attention before looking at his surroundings. He is in awe of what she's done with the little place. Henry starts to fuss, finally allowing his daddy to see his blue eyes that mirror his own. He puts the little boy in her hands and she pulls him towards her bosom. He opens his mouth and gently suckles. The occasional drop of white slides from his mouth as he slowly falls to sleep. She looks up at Damon with a smile, stands and gently puts Henry in his crib. After turning off the nursery light, Elena leads Damon to their bedroom.

When their door closes, the rest of the world melts away and all they want to do is join together like they did on their wedding night. Her milky breasts spill out of her bra when he unties the lace strings. An orange glow floods in from the gape in the curtains. She's stunning, her soft olive colored skin takes his breath away.

Damon pulls the pins from her hair, freeing it to tumble to the small of her back. Her hands touch his face and slowly move down past his collar bone and lower still. She's his angel, her fingers like flames setting his mind and body ablaze with an overwhelming desire to enter her body and never leave.

Every kiss is raw in its intensity causing their hearts to beat wildly. Before he knows what's happening they are naked and their skin is sliding softly together like the finest silk. She feels him enter her with his fingers. Their tongues entwine in a kiss and then he's inside. With every thrust into her pliant body, she moans aloud and grips him harder, leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin.

Suddenly he stops and kisses her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting gently with his teeth till she's even more wild with lust and desire. He then lowers his mouth to her stomach, his calloused fingers light blaze an incendiary trail down her body, tracing the curve of her breast and past her navel. Then he's licking, tasting her breaths and using his fingers at the same time.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a year and a half, tell me what you want, Elena," he pants, his face flushed and his skin damp and shiny under the light of the moon. Deep in the throes of ecstasy, Elena isn't able to articulate a response, instead the only sounds that escape her mouth are moans and whimpers.

In seconds he's inside of her again, thrusting harder, intoxicating both her mind and body and driving mad with the need to release. He whispers her name as their bodies touch, slowly they become entwined, their hearts fusing together, their bodies moving as one. His tongue covers every inch of her flawless skin. His kisses are long and deep and she gasps for air. They moan... louder. He plunges... deeper. They move... faster.

In these moments Damon knows she loves him with her entire being. Their once chilly bedroom already feels warm. It's hard for him to hold back, to make the moment last but it's been so very long for both of them. He drives in hard and fast till they cry out together, the intoxication of their climaxes more intense than anything either has felt before.

Sometime later, Damon is laying awake, Elena is asleep curled into his side, her soft puffs of breath cooling his still damp skin. He drops a kiss to the top of her head and then ever so gently gets out of bed and tiptoes to his son's room. When he reaches his crib, he just stares at his boy with only the moonlight to illuminate his perfect little form. Lowering his hand, he gently pets his back and then leans over to drop the lightest of kisses to his head.

He's amazed that he helped create this perfect little human being. When he feels hands wrap themselves around his waist from behind, he closes his eyes and places his hands over hers.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect, my love," he whispers. Turning around he takes her in his arms and kisses her fiercely. When they part, he links their hands together. "Let's go to bed." And then he walks backwards leading her to their room, closes the door and shows her how much he loves her over and over again.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Was the Jersey shore killer that particular great white shark? The presence of human bones in the stomach certainly suggests that it might have been the culprit. According to the rogue shark theory the creature may have been swept further north than normal and closer to shore. After its first hunting encounter with human beings was successful, it sought other opportunities. The rogue shark theory, however, has been out of vogue with scientists for years._

 _They argue that waves of shark attacks result from environmental conditions such as change in water temperature not because of the habits of an individual shark. The Jersey shore attacks despite early perceptions, could have actually been several sharks. In fact, many scientists doubt that the creature responsible for the attacks in Matawan Creek could be a great white shark. A great white would be extremely uncomfortable in such a narrow, brackish channel of water. Its body would begin to lose salt in the fresh water and it would soon become sick and weak. A more like candidate would be the bull shark. It is comfortable in fresh water and can even live in lakes. They are known to live off the coast of New Jersey and are also man-eaters._

 _Still, one thing is certain: once Schleisser caught his great white shark, the attacks ceased._

 _The story of the Jersey shore attacks, though forgotten by many; still has a place in the public mind. The well-know fiction book "Jaws" written by Peter Benchley and the blockbuster 1975 movie directed by Steven Spielberg draw heavily from this history. Benchley took many of the details including the final battle with the shark trying to climb into the boat and included them in his book. With literary license, he moved the location to a small New England seaside town and made his shark 25 feet long._

 _The impact of the 1916 events made scientists rethink what they thought they knew about sharks. No longer were they creatures thought to be too weak or timid to confront humans. Man learned the hard way that when it comes to the sea, he can just as easily be the prey as the predator._

 _*Much of the information for this story courtesy of unmuseum . org_

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much for joining us on this dip into the past. I have ideas for other time traveling adventures, one with fireman Damon. ;)_ _Your friendships and support are simply overwhelming. You keep us excited and motivated, without your support, we would simply fade away._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Water Shows the Hidden Heart' by Enya._

 _I did post the final massive chapter of "Sex and Candy. "Welcome to the Jungle' continues._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again, you're the best of the DE fandom._


End file.
